


Thirst

by wuvshawt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BECAUSE THE WORLD HAS VERY LIMITED BAEKSOO FICS WITH BOTTOM DO KYUNGSOO, Barebacking, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kyungsoo's thirst over exo's dicks, M/M, Okay it kinda has a plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THIS IS BAEKSOO WITH BOTTOM DO KYUNGSOO, Top Byun Baekhyun, brief mention though, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvshawt/pseuds/wuvshawt
Summary: Kyungsoo is thirsty for his members' dicks. He gets to taste one of his members' dicks.......accidentally. But he isn't complaining. So long as he gets the dick.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Hello uwu this is my first smut after a long while. I thought of making this into a series of which Kyungsoo is getting fucked by exo. NOT ORGY THOUGH kyungsoo is a weak bitch he cant handle that :( So if you guys like it, I will make it into a series~ Enjoy reading uwu OH ALSO, this is canon???? Today is Swing Kids last stage greeting so I think Kyungsoo would love to spend the time with his beloved members uwu

The Swing Kids stage greeting ended late today and it is perfectly fine for Kyungsoo, considering it’s the last Swing Kids stage greeting, though it wears him out, really. He let himself being entertained by the thought of how Swing Kids is doing so well after its release. It makes everything, all of his effort, worth it. The elevator dings as he is about to stretch his arms, indicating that he has reached his floor.

Holding back his yawn, Kyungsoo walks out of the elevator to the apartment that he shares with the CBX members. Jongdae has a rehearsal for MBC Music Festival, if he is not mistaken. So Minseok and Baekhyun are probably home. Kyungsoo smiles at the thought. It has been a while since the last time he watched the tv with Minseok hyung, or playing some game with Baekhyun, though he sucks at it. Maybe he can wash up and play game with Baekhyun before he watched Memories of Alhambra with Minseok hyung. Maybe he can cook them dinner too. Jongdae can join them once his schedule finishes later.

He feels as though the stress and fatigue leave his body at the thought of spending time with them. It brightens Kyungsoo up and makes him feel light somehow. Kyungsoo enters the door’s passcode before he gets inside the house.

It surprises him though, that all that greets him is the silence. He expects himself to witness the usual Baekhyun and Minseok banter over the tv or food. Well, the silence is good. He can have a bath without anyone breaking inside the bathroom. He never really gets to use the bath bomb he got from Jongin as a Christmas gift anyway. He might as well use it now.

 

___________

 

Kyungsoo probably spends one hour in the bathroom as he accidentally falls asleep in the bathtub and his fingers turn prune from being in water for a while. He dresses himself in the thinnest shirt he can find. It’s probably Chanyeol’s shirt, seeing how the neck of the shirt is too big for him that it hangs loose on his shoulder. He doesn’t know how it ends up here, in his closet but Kyungsoo isn’t complaining. He likes how it hangs loose on himself. It feels comfortable.

Seeing how the shirt is big enough to cover him until his midthighs, he decides to forgo his pants and only wearing his brief, considering he’s the only one at home now. He will never wear something like this when the members are around ever again. He did wear like this once. It’s his usual sleeping attire; shirt with no pants and all the members are hanging out at their apartment, to watch some movie. They teased him about his full thighs and how those pilates sessions he goes to seem to show its result, Kyungsoo is aware they are talking about his ass. He totally does. Baekhyun even slapped his ass at that time, and Sehun loudly exclaimed how his ass jingled.

If it weren’t them, he would have felt totally embarrassed by it, but it’s them; eight fucking attractive members of his. He felt incredibly turned on at how they paid attention and complimented his body that he decided to lock himself in his room despite the members coaxing him to watch the movie with them. Kyungsoo may or may not relieve himself at that time.

Just thinking about that makes Kyungsoo shivers and his dick twitches, his asshole clenches at nothing. God, he’s such a whore.

He shakes his head lightly before he walks out of his room. As he is about to cross Baekhyun’s room to the kitchen, he heard some noise from Baekhyun’s room. He is convinced that Baekhyun isn’t at home so who’s the one in his room? A burglar?

In the midst of being panic, Kyungsoo barges in the room without much thought and realizes his mistake far too late.

 

___________

 

A very naked Baekhyun is on the bed, with hand on his dick, head thrown back as he lets out sounds that make Kyungsoo sweats, his ears feel hot and his dick half hard.

“O-oh shit. I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo manages to mutter and as he was about to turn away and retreat to his room, Baekhyun lets out a laugh.

“Kyungsoo, right on time. Come here.”

Who is Kyungsoo to deny Baekhyun when the latter is doing THAT face while calling his name breathlessly like that. Jesus, Kyungsoo wants that dick.

So Kyungsoo does what Baekhyun tells him to do and walks to Baekhyun, who is now sitting on the bed, his dick is still hard, curving upward with precum at the tip of his dick. Kyungsoo subconsciously licks his lips at the sight of that.

Baekhyun sees it all, how Kyungsoo looks at his dick, how Kyungsoo obviously wants it that it makes him smirks, his hand grabbing Kyungsoo by the arm when Kyungsoo is close enough and pulls him to the bed. Kyungsoo easily falls on the bed that it somehow boosts Baekhyun’s ego, seeing how easily he can overpower Kyungsoo. God knows if it’s because of the occasional trips to the gym with Chanyeol or Kyungsoo is just so pliant because he wants it too.

“Damn Kyungsoo, you walk in just at the right time. Fuck, I was trying to get myself off with the thought of your hole around my dick, how good I will make you feel, how good you will make me feel.” Baekhyun growls at Kyungsoo’s ear. “You want it too right? You want to feel my dick in you right?” He continues as his hand grabs Kyungsoo’s thigh, squeezing it before he lightly slaps Kyungsoo’s ass.

Kyungsoo can only reply with a pathetic whimper, his hips bucking up for what he doesn’t know. Baekhyun looming over him likes this makes Kyungsoo feels incredibly turns on, being under Baekhyun, seeing Baekhyun being in control over him. God, he wants it.

“Please..” Kyungsoo replies shameless. He is aware of how needy he may sound but he doesn’t care about it anymore at this point.

Baekhyun has his lips on Kyungsoo's once he heard that, kissing him tenderly that Kyungsoo feels like putty on him. Baekhyun kisses him like Kyungsoo will break, as if Kyungsoo's lips are fragile.

Which is nice, but Kyungsoo is incredibly hard right now and he wants Baekhyun’s dick in him now. Baekhyun is going way to slow though, taking his time, for what Kyungsoo doesn’t know. Baekhyung is obviously as hard as Kyungsoo is.

Baekhyun only pulls away after Kyungsoo bucks his hips up to grind against Baekhyun’s crotch. Kyungsoo lets out a mewl at the contact. His eyes hazy as he looks at Baekhyun.

“B-baekhyun please...fuck me.”

Something seems to snap in Baekhyun as he pulls down Kyungsoo’s brief quickly. Stretching his arm, he picks up the lube on the bed before he squeezes it on his fingers. Baekhyun inserts both his index and middle fingers in Kyungsoo's asshole at once without warning that it makes Kyungsoo throws his head back as he lets out a very high pitched moan of surprise and pleasure. Baekhyun attempts to pull them out but Kyungsoo quickly shakes his head, his hole clenching around Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Fuck Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun groans at the clench around his fingers.

“Don’t...don’t pull out..just insert another one..” Kyungsoo begs, his eyes teary as the pleasure seems too much for him but at the same time, it’s not enough.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Baekhyun compliments breathlessly and Kyungsoo flushes red, flattered at the remark.

“You’re so cute like this. It makes me want to torture you just a bit more.” Baekhyun said with a smirk on his face. He inserts another finger as he slowly drags his finger against Kyungsoo’s rim, gently massaging his insides.

Kyungsoo grabs a hold of the bed sheet, his eyes shut tight at the slow pace Baekhyun is doing on him. He is about to get used of the pace when suddenly Baekhyun moves his fingers faster, fucking into Kyungsoo with ease. Kyungsoo’s knees buckled, a moan escaping him. He just wants more of Baekhyun’s fingers. Bless Baekhyun for having pretty fingers.

Deeming it’s enough of preparation and torture for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pulls his fingers out before he left a small kiss at Kyungsoo’s asshole, making Kyungsoo let out a small whine.

“B-baek...want your dick in me...please.....” Kyungsoo begs, his arm covering his eyes as he sobs lightly. “Want to cum...with your dick in me...want to feel your cum in me..please...”  

Baekhyun lets out a small growl as he coats his dick with the lube. Without any warning, he pushes his dick inside Kyungsoo. “Damn Kyungsoo, even after I fuck you with my fingers, you are still so damn tight.”

Kyungsoo’s head falls back in a breathy gasp, his back arching as Baekhyun breaches him. He tries closing his legs due to the intense pleasure but Baekhyun’s hands stop him. 

Fuck. Baekhyun is long.and big. He expects Baekhyun’s dick to feel good but not this good. He can feel the stretch burn and knows that sitting down tomorrow would be hard for him. Baekhyun still pushes on, forcing him to open up and take him. Slowly and slowly he slides deeper and Kyungsoo breathes hard through his nose, feeling himself shakes slightly at the sensation.

Slowly, just like with the fingering, Baekhyun builds up speed and soon he was snapping his hips roughly. With every thrust another whine is forced from Kyungsoo’s throat, his body on fire from the pleasure surging through him. Baekhyun’s dick is brushing his prostate with almost every thrust and Kyungsoo feels his eyes cross at a particularly hard thrust.

“You like that huh?” Baekhyun asked, snapping his hips roughly into Kyungsoo again and forcing a breathy scream from him. He pushes his hips into Kyungsoo, deep, hard, and Kyungsoo groans, quickly nodding and arching his back.

With another growl, Baekhyun gives him a particularly hard thrust and the ball explodes in Kyungsoo’s abdomen, white hot pleasure rushing out through his body. He screams, the pleasure is so intense, his vision fading out as his orgasm rushes through him. Baekhyun keeps up his thrust though it all, making Kyungsoo shakes from overstimulation and his dick twitches as it tries to shoot another load.

Baekhyun bites out a low “Kyungsoo” before the other’s cock twitches inside of Kyungsoo, cum shooting deep inside of him and filling him even more. Kyungsoo lets out one last weak moan before he sobs lightly.

Baekhyun lazily gives another few thrusts, groaning with each thrust. Kyungsoo is still shaking slightly, every muscle tingling with exhaustion and afterglow. He draws breath after breath, eyes still locking with Baekhyun’s as the other catches his own breath.

“Fuck Kyungsoo. That was nice.” Baekhyun laughed, slowly easing himself out of Kyungsoo. The smaller groans weakly as Baekhyun slips out from his hole, feeling a wave of cum follow. Baekhyun’s fingers quickly catch it, pushing it back up towards his hole and inside, plugging the still twitching hole with his fingers. 

“We should play like this more,” He stated, lazily thrusting his fingers inside and making Kyungsoo twitch. Kyung smiles at the thought. He would like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first smut after a while, constructive criticism is welcomed! If you like it, please give kudos~ Tell me what you thought of it at comment section!  
> Oh and my twitter is @wuvshawt do follow :">


End file.
